


October 13, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled the second Supergirl squirmed during his sermon marathon.





	October 13, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Amos smiled the second Supergirl squirmed during his sermon marathon and decided not to ground her if she managed to sneak out again.

THE END


End file.
